micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Coronia
Coronia '''is a micronation located in Montreal, Canada. Situated in the suburb of Montreal is just only a few streets away from a bus station. Coronia is famous for its wildlife it is due to it being composed 97% of a forest named the Imperial Forest. Tourists visiting this area enjoy looking at the trees and wildlife. The wildlife is well conserved by Chancellor Raphaël Olivier. Coronia was established in 2017, it was named a Duchy for over 4 months, followed by a Republic after a four day revolt. History During this period of time Coronia was named Atlanta then it was changed to Principe. It was ruled by Prime Minister Raphaël Olivier. After 4 months of Olivier’s rule Coronia became a Duchy. It was ruled by S. Olivier and Raphaël was a Minister. After 5 months of inactivity Olivier made his famous 5 day revolt. After the fall of the Principe Duchy, former members of the Duchy proposed an idea of creating an Empire. Olivier accepted. They conquered numerous kilometres of land to the North. On February 9, 2019, Coronia became a Napoleonic-type Empire. Then they made their first election where Sebolivier won. Then numerous reforms were made by the Chancellor. States and Provinces States * Wirt * Concordia * Dawn * Lagon * Rose * Northeastern Territories * King’s Land * New Celestia * New Coronia * Celestia * New Concordia * C. District * Duplessis * Versailles * Louis * Legault * Olivier * New Wirt * Harper * Calgary * Manicouagan * Alabama * New Dawn Government Chancellor The '''Chancellor has the highest authority. The Chancellor is also Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces. He also has a guaranteed place in the Senate and National Assembly. The current Chancellor is Raphaël Olivier who won last election with 60% of the vote. Prime Minister The Prime Minister of Coronia is the primary minister of the Chancellor, chairman of the Cabinet, and Coronia’s head of government. The current, Prime Minister of Coronia is the Libertarian Party's Sebolivier, following the 2019 Canadian federal election. Coronian prime ministers are styled as The Right Honourable, a privilege maintained for life. Deputy-Chancellor Deputy Prime Minister of Coronia '''is an honorary position in the Cabinet, conferred at the discretion of the prime minister. The current Deputy-Chancellor is chosen in a way called “National System”. The National Assembly proposes candidates then the members vote if the candidate should be accepted or no. Each candidate with more than 50% of the vote will get voted by the Senate. National Assembly The '''National Assembly of Quebec is the legislative body of the nation of Coronia. Legislators are called MNAs (Members of the National Assembly). The Chancellor of Coronia, represented by the Speaker and the National Assembly compose the Legislature of Coronia, '''which operates in a fashion similar to those of other Westminster-style parliamentary systems. Senate The '''Senate of Coronia is the upper house of Coronia. The Senate is modelled after the British House of Lords and consists of 20 members appointed by the Chancellor on the advice of the prime minister. Seats are assigned on a regional basis: five regions—defined as North, South, East and the Western provinces each receive 4 seats, with the remaining portions of the country like the enclaves and Wirt receiving 3 seats and King’s land assigned the remaining one seat. Senators may serve until they reach the age of 70. Political Parties List of parties running for Prime Minister A Book has been written in this subject. Action Coronia Action Coronia is led by incumbent Prime Minister Sebolivier. It mainly tackles issues about healthcare and transportation. Parti Fidéaliste This Party is led by Opposition Leader Perceval. It is a mainly nationalist party who focuses on french issues but is still highly popular with anglophone voters. Libero Party The Libero Party is a highly Libertarian Party led by noUinfinty. Constitutional-Conservative Party This highly nationalist party led by SA_16 wishes to respect the constitution and let the Chancellor change it when demanded. Monarchist Party This Party believes that a monarchy should be re-installed in Coronia but in a social democratic way. It currently has no leader as their ex-president liberalstookmysarcasm resigned for an unexpected reason. NDP The New Democratic Party is a highly socialist and social-Democratic party. It is consisted of members of the communist party that merged with the NDP after a crisis. It is also in a coalition with Action Coronia Chris Party This party believes in re-joining canada. List of parties running for Chancellor A Book has been written on this subject. Union Nationale The Union Nationale is a Party led by the current Chancellor Raphaël Olivier. It is consisted of far-right members who believe certain regions of Coronia should not have immigrants. The also believe that the military and businessmen should have more power in the government. They discourage labor unions and communism. Rose Independent 2019 This Party‘s goals are to provide independence for the English speaking of Rose. Population Coronia’s Present population is consisted of 166 humans and 2 dogs. Many of the internet citizens live outside of the capital. Citizenship A document was issued by the Chancellor July 8th 2019 for citizens to fill. This document is part of his immigration neutrality act. Culture and Media Flag The Coronian Flag is composed of 4 white squares representing the 4 groups (Citizens, Government, Military and Entreprenurs). The blue represents the Francophone population. In the middle is a famous Coronian insignia named ”L’insigne royale” who represents when Coronia was a monarchy. Ministry of Culture At present it is the 2nd largest ministry after the Ministry of Agriculture. The minister is also the chief censor of Coronia, Minister of Education and Minister of Sports. Censorship Coronia is one of the most free Micronations on the planet. The Government has banned some reading of Plato due to him stating that some of Coronia’s ideologies are ”bad” ideologies. Religion Coronia is a nation with many religions. Every state is majority Christian except New Celestia who’s majority practices Islam. Coronia has a ministry of religion which was created in February 2019. Many Coronians attend church at Christmas. * Christianity (82,2 %) * Atheist (12,1 %) * Islam (3,1 %) * Judaism (1,1 %) * Buddhism (0,7 %) * Hinduism (0,4 %) * Sikhism (0,1 %) * Orthodox (0,3 %) Foreign Laws The foreign policy of Coronia is aimed at maintaining friendly relations with other states, as well as resolving problems and establishing organizations. They have only put sanctions on one micronation for 2 days. (Ikonia) Economy Currency Coronia’s currency is the Micronational Franc. Inflation Inflation in 2019 was of 11.9. Exchange Rates 500 MNF$ - 0.60 CAD$ Stock Market The Coronian stock market is published every month and exposed on a wall in Celestia. Media Coronia only has only news channel to prevent fake news. It is named National News. To propose a show it must be accepted by the News Council. To create a news channel there must have a negotiable price. Sports Coronian Cup The Coronian Cup is a soccer tournament disputed between all the provinces and territories of Coronia. At each season, there is a larger tournament, the Seasonly Coronian Cup , so, during these tournaments more tickets will be sold and more teams will be at the tournament. The only exception for delaying a tournament is if the tournament is on the 1st of January. Here’s a list of the past and future tournaments. July 19, 2019 - Seasonly Tournament August 1, 2019 September 19, 2019 - Special Tournament for the Chancellor’s and Prime Minister’s birthday. October 1, 2019 November 19, 2019 December 1, 2019 Space Program The Coronian Space Program is the biggest science research project in all of Coronia. The aim of the project is for the rocket to reach an altitude where our citizens can’t see it anymore and land it back safely in the Coronian atmosphere. Coronian Space Mission The Coronian Space Mission is a project aimed to get over 150 meters of altitude and land in another province. Until now a single rocket has been launched for this expedition. The departure pad for Coronian Rockets are in Northern Concordia and sometimes in Southern Celestia. Celestian Space Mission The Celestian Space Mission is a project aimed to get 30 meters of altitude, but, land back safely on a landing pad. Until now, a single rocket has been launched for this expedition. The departure pad for Celestian rockets is in southern Celestia. List of Rockets Coronian Space Mission Rockets Coronian 1 - 35 meters of altitude - Landed in a different province : Yes Planned Coronian Space Rockets Coronian 2 - Planned to go at 40 meters of altitude.